Jason is a Woman
Haunted Demigods Soldiers...AT THE READY! Chapter 1: Jason is a Woman Jason was finding it hard adjusting to Hayley's body. Even worse, he had to act like a girl and make her siblings believe it was still Hayley. Jason was back for one thing and one thing only: Get his own on a god for not granting him immortality like that impossible, Hercules. Jason had found the Golden Fleece! He was the hero! Why wouldn't Zeus have Jason as a god, and yet have unworthy Olympians like Aphrodite?! Hayley/Jason wandered through the camp, getting used to the camp to see how he'd be able to contact and get to a god. Passing the Big House, a man in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts came bustling through the door. Jason was confused to see this man at first, then the scent of wine hit Hayley's nostrils and Jason's mind flared with absolute rage and joy as he found his first target. Dionysus god of wine. Another god which Jason regarded as "unworthy" to be seated in power alongside Zeus. But before Jason could speak, a centaur walked out after the casually dressed god. Chiron, Jason's old mentor. "Hayley, shouldn't you be in Greek History now?" Chiron suggested but all Jason could do was stare at the wise trainer, but eventually snapped out of the stare and continued around the camp until he found a small temple building with Greek lettering "Greek History- Ms. Puddle". Jason walked in the temple and took a seat at the back alongside a golden-haired child who seemed... brighter than all the rest. Apollo's kid. Jason listened as the teacher, who was clearly a nymph, talked. The topic... Jason and the Golden Fleece. "Now class. Can anyone tell me what Jason's team was called?" As the teacher said it, a blonde haired girl put up her hand. "The Astronauts." she said. Obviously she was the dim-witted child of Aphrodite, the insufferable goddess of beauty. The girl was laughed at by the class whilst Jason just glared at her. "No, Marie-Claire, they where called The Argonauts" Ms. Puddle said, and waved her hands at the glass of water on the table and a 3D image of a group of armoured me appeared. "They where the bravest men in Greece. They all had purpose. They even helped with the Fleece itself." Jason said loudly. "Hayley, if you have something to say, raise your hand" Ms. Puddle said and the 3D image dispersed into a cloud of mist. "Ok, tell me Ms. Puddle, what ever happened to my- Jason's wife- Medea?" Jason asked, in Hayley's voice. "On a quest a couple years ago, a girl named Piper found Medea in a Potion and Perfume store, she was working with Aurae. She apparently was blown up." Ms. Puddle said and continued "She had been working with Gaea" she finished and looked for questions. Another Purple headed girl raised her hand "Is it possible the Gods have favoured the Spirits of the heroes and have them on Olympus?" she seemed to have a dark personality. She seemed to twitch and look around at people. Her parentage was wary, but I'd suspect Morpheus. "Well, I suppose it's possible, but considering Hades' reluctance towards Zeus, I'd doubt that would happen" Ms. Puddle said and started to brush her hair. Class dismissed. Jason/Hayley spent the rest of the day wandering around the camp, looking to see if there was anyway to try and get at Dionysus. Could he target the wine god's children? Or would a full on attack be best? Jason had to plan. He knew the Gods, expecially Athena and Hades would know what was going on. Jason needed to find a way to make sure he could escape. Maybe a counsel of the Ghosts was nessicary, to see how they would manouvre with Demigods. This plan to had to be executed to exact measure. If not. Kiss goodbye to freedom. Then Jason got an idea. If he could contact Medea... he'd be able to get help in his plans and ideals. Work had to be done and Jason needed to act fast. Category:Haunted Demigods Category:Ersason219